charmed_next_generation_of_three_times_threefandomcom-20200215-history
Prudence Rome-Piper Halliwell
Prudence was born on the 14th February or valentines day 2008 at 12pm to Phoebe halliwell and Coop. Prue is named after her dead Aunt who was her mothers sister. Her nickname is Ladybug. she is 1/2 witch and 1/2 cupid. she is the oldest child and oldest daughter to Phoebe and Coop. Prue has 3 aunts, 2 uncles and 6 cousins. she grew up with a closer bond to her cousins Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. The foursome hung out in an old abandand house where they held little wiccan ceremonies. Even though she played with Wyatt and Chris, Prue was and always is a girly girl, and would often dress up in her mothers clothes. When she went to middle school and high school she started hanging out with the popular gang. She became a cheerleader alongside her cousin Melinda. Ladybug is 5ft5 and has brown hair. she has a full on tan and has her belly button and ears pierced. She is the older sister to Penelope and Parker. Her biggest fear in life is losing a family member. She is scared of mice, spiders and rats. Ladybug grew up as the graceful, loving and protective older sister. She easily relates to and loves her younger brother and younger sister. she has gained loving, honest and trustworthy relationships with all members of her family. Prue is also good friends with Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Patricia and Pandora. Prudence is very much alike to her dead Aunt and namesake Prudence halliwell I. This is because she was very popular, was head cheerleader and was prom queen, just like her Aunt Prue was when she attended Baker High. Ladybug now attends SFU where she studies Fashion, Journalism and Cheerleading. Prue allows both an equal side to her wiccan duties as a protector of the innocet and her love life. Prue is amazing at her powers having mastered the art of telekinesis and beaming at a very young age. Ladybug is very strong, smart, gentle, kind, loving, caring, comforting towards her family, she is also said to be able too comfort her sister, brother and cousins at sad moments without crying herself. Powers ' ' Scrying- '''The ability to find someone magically. '''Advanced Combat - To be highly advanced in combat knowledge. Spell Casting- 'the ability cast powerful spells and perform rituals. '''Potion making- '''the ability to brew potions. '''Summoning- '''the ability to summon a being into the users vicinity. '''Cursing '- the ability to curse people or objects causing the person or object to have a negative effect. '' '' ''Charmed powers '' '''Premonitions-'''The ability to forsee the past and future. Prudence can foresee the past and future when she touches something, she can also see the future and past when she concentrates and doesn't touch something, but waves her hand in front of the object. '''Illustrative Premonitions- '''the ability to foresee the future through drawing or painting. ' '''Astral Premonition- '''The ability to astral project into a vision. Ladybug can astral project into the future by a strong premonition. '''Levitation-'''The ability to magically propel oneself without the use of tools. Prue usually leviates when she dodging demons and fighting them, enhancing her kicks and punches. '''Clairsentience': Prudence’s power of premonition advanced into a unique power to see the complete history of an object that she touches. At first, she couldn't control this power, and she was seeing the history of everything she touched. She finally gained some control over this power, and now can see the past of objects on command. Empathy- Prue as well as her siblings, have the power to sense others' emotions. She can use other magical beings powers back onto them by tapping into their powers. Telekinesis- 'the ability to move objects with ones mind. Can use your voice, eyes and hands. '' '' ''Own Powers '''Telepathy-'''The ability to read others thoughts. Prue is able to read others thoughts, she develops the ability at a much, much older age, she was 16. '''Pyrokinesis- '''the ability to control/conjure/create and manipulate Fire and heat. Prue uses this power to defeat demons. As Prue has pyrokinesis she can also use the teleportation power of flaming. '''Aquakinesis- '''the ability to control/conjure/create and manipulate water itself. Ladybug uses this power to trap demons in balls of water. Prue can also use the teleportation power of water. '''Shape Shifting-is the power to change from one physical form into another - most commonly that of a human '' '' Cupids Powers Remote Beaming '''- The ability to teleport someone away or to the user with the use of beaming teleportation. Prudence gained this ability at a very young age and has helped her over the years save her cousins and siblings from demon attacks by beaming them away to safety. '''Beaming- '''the cupid’s power of teleportation. Prudence possesses the cupid power of Beaming or hearting, which allows her to teleport from place to place. After thinking of a place she wants to teleport to, her heart will glow a pinkish red colour and her figure will slightly rise before she disappears. '''Holograms- '''the ability to create holographic images. Prudence uses this ability to plan battles. '''Immortality- '''the ability to live forever and not age or die. '''Self Healing- '''ability to heal rapidly from any injury, the rate of recovery varies from person to person. '''Sensing- '''the ability to locate and sense where people are. Prudence uses this power to sense where her family and friends are as well as her 5 cupid charges. '''Telepathic Suggestion-'''The ability of implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. '''Fluent in French- '''the ability to speak fluently in the language of love which is French. she would ideally like to work and live in France if its possible. '''Charmspeaking: The ability to verbally persuade others. Relational Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the relationship between two people. 'Projection- '''The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen '''Mind Transference-'''The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. '''Telekinetic-Beaming :'The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects and physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear in dancing pink lights. Similar to the Whitelighter power of telekinetic-Orbing.